Soul to Soul
by S.E
Summary: Haldirs Tochter verliebt sich in das schwarze Schaf Lothloriens.
1. Prolog

**Soul to Soul**

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Tolkien außer die Figuren, die ich erfunden hab

bzw. für mich erfunden wurden Rhavan und Lanthiriel

**Pairing..**OMC/OFC

**Raiting**: PG 13

het

Die Geschichte wir alles enthalten von PG bis R es ist mit fluff, sex und Gewat zu rechnen...je nach Handlungsverlauf und Laune des Autors

* * *

Prolog

(Der Prolog wurde durch den Song What I Like von Gotthard inspiriert)

Die Sonne steht hoch und ihre Strahlen spiegeln sich auf der unruhigen Wasseroberfläche des kleinen Sees. Ein Wasserfall speist das Gewässer und sorgt gleichzeitig dafür, dass es keine Ruhe findet.

Wie funkelnde Diamanten glitzert das Licht auf der Oberfläche des Sees.

Es erinnert mich an das Funkeln in deinen Augen.

Ich drehe mich zu dir um. Du liegt im Gras, immer noch wie Eru dich erschuf, während ich mich über dich gebeugt habe.

Dein Atem hat sich wieder beruhigt, dein Blick ist auf den Himmel gerichtet, du gehst Tagträumen nach.

Es dauert nur einen Moment bis du gespürt hast, dass ich dich beobachte. Du siehst mich mit deinen blauen Augen an die so klar sind wie ein Bergsee und so tief wie der tiefste Ozean.

Du lächelst mich an und dieses Lächeln sagt mehr als tausend Worte.

So viele Jahre hat es gedauert bis unsere Wünsche und Träume Wirklichkeit wurden. So viele Tränen und Entbehrungen, bis wir unsere Liebe wirklich leben durften.

Doch ist es jetzt wirklich so weit? Haben wir unseren Frieden gefunden, jetzt wo Sauron zurückgekehrt ist und ganz Mittelerde erneut bedroht wird?

Du scheinst meine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn du streichst mir über die Stirn, wie du es immer tust, wenn meine Gedanken sich verdunkeln.

„Welcher Kummer betrübt dein Herz, meine Liebste? Ist es nicht alles so, wie wir es uns solange ersehnt haben?"

Ich versuche meine Gedanken mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen. Doch du durchschaust mich.

Langsam setzt du dich auf und ich beobachte das Spiel deiner Muskeln. Wie eine geschmeidige Katze bewegst du dich, geschmeidig und fließend. Dein langes schwarzes Haar fällt dir ins Gesicht und du streichst sie zurück hinter deine Ohren.

Mein Herz schlägt schneller und ich lecke mir unbewusst über die Lippen.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?", fragst du mich verführerisch und reißt mich damit aus meinen Gedanken.

Diesmal lächle ich wirklich.

Du küsst mich und drückst mich fest an dich. Bei jeder Berührung beginnt meine Haut zu kribbeln.

„Ich liebe dich!", hauche ich nachdem sich unsere Lippen trennen.

„Du lenkst ab, meine süße, kleine Galadhrim!", flüsterst du mir zuckersüß ein und leckst über meine Ohrspitze. „Los, erzähl mir was dich betrübt!"

Kaum fähig zu sprechen sehe ich dich an: „Es ist nichts Schlimmes! Kümmere dich nicht um meine dummen Gedanken!"

Du nimmst meine Hände. „Natürlich will ich wissen was dich bekümmert. Deine Gedanken sind nicht dumm! Nicht wenn du so blickst! Nun sag schon!"

„Werden wir Frieden finden? Wir können uns doch nicht einfach nach Valinor zurückziehen und Mittelerde sich selbst und damit Sauron überlassen!", sprudelt es einfach aus mir heraus.

Du streichst über meine Hand. „In Valinor werden wir in Frieden leben. Die Menschen sind stark geworden. Sie werden Sauron auch ohne unsere Hilfe besiegen!"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, meine silberblonden Haare fallen mir ins Gesicht. „Warum lässt Elrond die Galadhrim nach Helms Klamm ziehen? Mein Vater wird dort kämpfen, für die Menschen, für die Elben und für ganz Mittelerde und wir…wir sollen nach Valinor? Das kann ich nicht! Bitte, lass uns nicht mit den anderen ziehen, Arwen und die Gruppe der Noldor finden den Weg zu Cirdan auch ohne uns."

Ich sehe dich flehend an. „Bitte lass mich zu Adar!"

Doch du nimmst mich nicht wirklich ernst, wie gewöhnlich. „Damit mich Haldir doch noch zu Mandos schicken kann? Ich traue dem Frieden nicht. So viele Jahre hat er mich dafür gehasst, dass ich seine kleine Prinzessin geraubt habe. Ich denke noch immer, dass er mich lieber tot sehen würde, als an deiner Seite. Was denkst du tut er wenn ich DICH nach Rohan bringe? Was willst du dort überhaupt? Du bist kein Krieger und vergleiche den Dienst als Wachposten nicht mit dem eines Krieger!"

Ich ziehe meine Hände weg und stehe auf, drehe dir meinen Rücken zu und blicke auf das spiegelnde Wasser.

„Es ist mir ernst, Rhavan! Ich möchte nicht nach Valinor, solange hier Elben sind, die ich liebe. Ich möchte nicht ungezwungen an den weißen Stränden herumlaufen, solange in Mittelerde Elben sterben. Ich möchte meinen Kindern in die Augen sehen können und sagen können: ‚Mein Kind, wir haben alles getan um den Feind zu vernichten!'. Sag mir Liebster, ist es nicht auch das, was du möchtest?"

Ich drehe mich zu dir um und sehe dich erwartungsvoll an, warte auf deine Zustimmung. Doch du stehst wortlos auf und trittst an mich heran, nimmst erneut meine Hände und küsst sie.

„Du willst wissen was ich möchte? Wirklich? Nun dann will ich es dir sagen:

i

_What I like  
is to take the highest road that never ends  
to hold the moment right here in my hands  
yeah, that's what I like  
to feel alive _

what I like  
is to know your body's lying next to mine  
to see you smile without a reason why  
yeah, that's what I like, that's what I like

_it's something that will never end _

soul to soul  
everything here is all under control  
eye to eye  
can you see it  
can you feel it  
what I like

what I like  
is to take you on a journey round the sun  
I wonder if you'd like to come along  
Yeah, well… may be tonight, may be tonight

It's something that will never end  
And when it's right you'll understand  
Soul to soul  
Every thing here is all under control  
Eye to eye  
Let me show you  
All I've told you, yeah  
Soul to soul

Everything here is all under control  
Eye to eye  
Can you see it  
Can you feel it  
What I like/i

Mein Herz schlägt erneut bis zum Hals, das Leuchten in deinen Augen kann ich sogar noch in den Fußspitzen fühlen. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als mich in deine Arme zu begeben und dich zu küssen.

„Lass uns nach Rohan ziehen, wir werden Saruman dorthin schicken wo er es verdient hat zu sein und wenn dein Vater mich am Leben lässt werden wir, wie versprochen, nach Valinor ziehen, mit der Lady! Du wirst aber nicht kämpfen!"

Ich sehe dich erleichtert an. „Ich werde mich ganz klein machen und verstecken. Adar wird nicht einmal wissen, dass wir dort sind!", verspreche ich.

Langsam lassen wir uns auf den Boden nieder, küssend und nur aufeinander achtend. Gefangen in der Liebe und der Leidenschaft für einander lieben wir uns.

Während du meinen Körper erkundest rauscht der Wasserfall und ich höre dem Lied zu, das er scheinbar nur für uns singt.

Ich schließe die Augen lass mich von dir verwöhnen und versuche nicht an die Zukunft zu denken, denn es wird gut werden.

Weil es das ist, was ich möchte.


	2. Fehlstart

**Soul to soul - by S.E.**

**Disclaimer**:siehe Prolog

**Rating:** dieses Kapitel ist PG 13

**Paring:**Rhavan/Lanthiriel (omc/ofc)

**Zeitlinie**:Mitte 3. Zeitalter

Danke für die Reviews, Seni, Eirien, Lion

Ein ganz besonderen Dank an meine Muse und meinen Held

So jetzt geht richtig los :-) Viel Spaß

* * *

Kapitel 1

Fehlstart

Von weitem hörte man die Äste knacken. Etwas huschte durch den Wald, ungewöhnlich in Lothlorien, aber nicht unmöglich. Denn immerhin war der Wald bewohnt. Nicht von irgendwem, denn Elben bewohnten den Wald, östlich des Nebelgebirges.

Galadhrim – Grauelben, die nie das Licht der zwei Bäume Valinors sahen.

Ein stolzes und erhabenes Volk, das selten seine Heimat verließ, denn wo anders würde es sie hinführen, als fort vom schönsten Platz Mittelerdes.

Das Knacken der Äste wurde lauter, Laub raschelte. Die sonst so lautlosen Schritte wurden zu einem Gewirr an Geräuschen.

Zwischen den hohen Mallorn - Bäumen tauchte ein Elb auf, seine rabenschwarzen Haare wehten wie eine Fahne im Wind. Keine Zöpfe zierten das Elbenhaupt, kein Schmuck verschönerte das im Sonnenlicht glänzende Haar.

Der Elb sah ständig über seine Schulter, wie ein gejagtes Tier und achtete dabei nicht auf seinen Weg.

Er trug eine graue Tunika, ähnlich wie die der Wachen. Doch der Elb war noch zu jung um den Dienst für die Herrin und dem Herrn des Waldes zu verrichten, aber erwachsen war er allemal.

Der Verfolger tauchte ebenfalls auf. Einer der Grenzwachen, voll bewaffnet, jagte mit gespanntem Bogen hinter dem Jüngling her. Sein silberblondes Haar war fein (vielleicht: akkurat oder sorgsam? fein klingt so nach: Mutti hat's gemacht grins) zu Kriegerzöpfen geflochten und die silbergraue Uniform verlieh dem Elben die nötige Autorität.

Er legte ein Pfeil an und zielte auf den dunkelhaarigen Gejagten.

Doch noch ehe der Pfeil die Sehne verließ konnte man einen grellen Schrei vernehmen und etwas sprang aus dem Bäumen direkt in die Flugbahn des Pfeils.

„_DARO_!"

Der Schütze hielt sofort inne und der dunkelhaarige Elb drehte sich nun ganz um und sah, wie eine Elbin sich wieder aufrappelte.

Da er nun rückwärts ging (Komma gelöscht) sah er nicht die große Wurzel, stürzte und noch ehe er sich versah war die Elbin über ihm.

Er glaubte zu träumen, denn er meinte eine der Valar vor sich zu sehen. Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr über die Wange. Doch das Wesen über ihm wich erschrocken zurück.

Sie sah den Elben mit ihren grauen Augen an. Sorge konnte man ihn ihren Augen lesen, doch als er seine Hand auf sie legte erschrak die junge Elbin.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme und der junge Elb war nur zu einem Nicken in der Lage.

„Dann verschwinde schnell…Ich werde meinen Onkel aufhalten!", sagte sie mutig und richtete sich wieder auf.

Der Elb in Unform hatte die beiden gerade erreicht als sich die Elbin zu ihm umdrehte.

„ONKEL RÚMIL! Was tust du hier? Du kannst doch deinen Bogen nicht auf einen Elben richten! Du könntest ihn verletzen!", erbost griff sie nach Rúmils Arm. Der sie nur kopfschüttelnd ansah.

„Lanthirel! Du kannst dich nicht einfach in den Weg werfen! Du hättest verletzt werden können!

Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", wütend blitzten die Augen des Elben, der sich von seiner Nichte losriss. Doch der Gejagte war im Dickicht des Waldes verschwunden.

„Na toll, jetzt hab ich ihn verloren!"

„Warum bist du hinter ihm her? Was hat er dir denn getan!", trotzig wie ein kleines Kind sah Lanthiriel ihren Onkel an.

„Dieses nutzlose Früchtchen hat dem Pferd des Herrn den Schweif abgeschnitten! Jetzt hat er den Bogen überspannt. Seine Handlungen sind nicht die eines Elben würdig! Rhavan kann so nicht weitermachen!", sagte Rúmil mit wütender Stimme.

Lanthiriel hingegen lächelte. ER hatte einen Namen…..Doch sofort fielen ihr die vielen Geschichten ein, die um den Namen kursierten.

Rhavan Milmeril, einer der wenigen Galadhrim, dessen Vater kein Sindar war. Seine Mutter hatte sich an einen Noldo aus Bruchtal gebunden. Der Vater starb bei der Schlacht gegen Sauron am Ende des 2. Zeitalters.

Rhavan hatte seinen Vater nie wirklich kennen gelernt. Alles was ihn an seinen Vater erinnert war sein Aussehen und das war ihm immer (stets) im Wege.

Denn er fiel auf.

Es gab nur sehr wenige Galadhrim mit dunklen Haaren und schwarzhaarige gab es noch seltener.

Immer fühlte er sich als Außenseiter und je mehr er sich gegen sein anders sein wehrte, umso mehr drängte er sich damit ins Abseits.

Bis er schließlich sein Schicksal ertrug und sein Leben mit offener Rebellion verbrachte. Er hielt sich an keine Regeln, an keine Ordnung und lebte nur für sich.

Es gab keinen Ort an dem er sich zuhause fühlte, nur den Wald, durch den er für sein Leben gern streifte und es gab die Liebe zu seiner Mutter, für die er alles tat.

Lanthiriel stand da und spürte, wie ihr Herz pochte, bei dem Gedanken an diesen wilden Mann.

Am Abend saß sie mit ihrem Vater am Tisch und gemeinsam aßen sie ihr Nachtmahl. Die junge Elbin war kaum am Tisch da begann ihr Vater sie zurechtzuweisen.

„Ich habe mit Rúmil gesprochen! Lanthiriel, bist du von allen Valar verlassen? Du hättest getötet werden können! Stell dich niemals in den Weg eines Bogenschützen, wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?", erklärte Haldir in seinem Hauptmannston, der Lanthiriel zusammenfahren ließ.

„Ada, Onkel Rúmil wollte den Jungen töten! Und nur wegen einem blöden Pferdeschwanz! Das kann doch nicht der Wille der Valar sein!", versuchte sich die Elbin zu verteidigen.

„Ich bin kein Elbling mehr! Ich kenne eine Gefahr wenn sie auf mich zukommt, ada!"

„Es geht darum, dass du eine Wache daran gehindert hast seinen Dienst zu verrichten. Du hast dein Leben gefährdet für jemanden, der es nicht verdient hat. Verstehe doch, er kümmert sich weder um die Gemeinschaft noch um sich selbst. Er ist eine Gefahr für alle, die in seine Nähe kommen! Und Iluvatar alleine weiß, warum du dich für ihn einsetzt! Er wird es dir nicht danken!", Haldirs Stimme wurde ungehaltener, verstand er doch seine Tochter nicht mehr.

Seit ihre Mutter durch einen Orkangriff getötet wurde, war seine Tochter alles, was ihn in Mittelerde hielt. Er lebte für seine Tochter und für seine Arbeit als Hauptmann der Nordgrenze Lothloriens.

Er dachte immer Lanthiriel gut erzogen zu haben, ihr alles was richtig und falsch ist gelehrt zu haben.

Doch immer wieder kam die Kleine mit solchen Ausrutschern. Er verstand nicht wie sie so unvernünftig sein konnte.

Wutentbrannt stand Lanthiriel auf, so dass ihr Stuhl umkippte.

„Du bist derjenige, der sich nicht um die Gefühle anderer schert!", schrie sie und rannte aus dem Talan, die gewundene Treppe, den Mallornbaum hinunter.

Unten angekommen lief sie direkt Rúmil in die Arme, der noch versuchte sie aufzuhalten.

Doch sie sah ihn nur wütend an und fauchte los:

„Du … du bist überhaupt an allem schuld! Ach….ihr könnt mich alle mal! ELBEN!"

Voller Wut stapfte sie davon und Rúmil sah ihr nur kopfschüttelnd nach.

Noch ehe er die erste Stufe erreicht hatte, war auch Haldir unten angekommen. Er wollte seiner Tochter folgen, doch Rúmil hielt ihn auf.

„Lass das Kind! Ich denke sie muss ihr Gemüht etwas abkühlen, genau wie du!", sagte der jüngere Bruder Haldirs lachend.

„Sie ist nun mal in dem Alter, in dem man sich gegen die Erwachsenen auflehnt! Erinnere dich, wie du mit 80 warst! Du hast die Eltern mehr als einmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben!"

Haldir wollte etwas entgegnen, hielt es aber für besser still zu bleiben und sah seiner Tochter nach, die sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz machte.

„Denkst du ich kann sie jetzt alleine lassen?", fragte Haldir besorgt und Rúmil legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders.

„Das kannst du! Sie ist fast erwachsen. Du solltest langsam beginnen loszulassen. Sonst wird es noch schwerer für dich, wenn sie einmal einen Elben nach Hause bringt!"

Haldir sah Rúmil entsetzt an. „Meine Tochter…und ein Elb? Nein…sie ist doch noch ein kleines Kind!"

Kopfschüttelnd schob Rúmil seinen großen Bruder hinauf in den Talan.

…

Lanthiriel saß am Rande des Nimrodel, auf einer kleinen Lichtung, die den Blick auf einen Wasserfall freigab.

Es war ihr Lieblingsort, denn als kleines Kind hatte ihre Mutter erzählt, dass dieser Ort verzaubert sei und dass sie dort unten, am Wasserfall von den Valar mit einem Kind gesegnet wurde.

Nun war die Elbin kein Elbing mehr und wusste genau wo die kleinen Elben herkamen. So hatte sie nur den Wunsch genau an diesem Ort ihren Traumprinzen zu treffen.

Seit ihre Mutter gegangen war, nutzte sie den Platz für Zwiesprache mit sich und ihrer Mutter und um zum Träumen.

Denn kaum etwas machte Lanthiriel lieber, als von einem Leben zu träumen, dass sie sich ersehnte.

Die Elbin nahm einige kleine Steinchen, die am Ufer lagen und schmiss sie in den Fluss.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

Hinter der Elbin stand Rhavan.

Sofort erhob sie sich und stellte sich vor den Elben. „WAS?"

„Warum hast du mir geholfen? Niemand hilft einfach einem Fremden!", antwortete Rhavan mürrisch.

Lanthiriel wurde noch wütender, als sie schon war. Dank ihres Vaters.

„Ich habe dir geholfen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du verletzt wirst! Er hätte dich töten können!", stellte sie fest.

„Wegen etwas Pferdehaar wird niemand getötet. Nicht einmal hier, bei den steifsten Wesen ganz Mittelerdes!", entgegnete Rhavan und strich sich seine pechschwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Lanthiriel sah fasziniert in seine strahlenden, blauen Augen, die so traurig wirkten.

„Wofür brauchst du den Schweif eines Pferdes und warum ausgerechnet das Haar Lord Celeborns Pferd?", fragte die Elbin und trat einen Schritt näher an den (? Warum an den) Rhavan.

„Es ist ideal zum Festigen von Seilen!", stellte er lächelnd fest.

Das brachte Lanthiriel erst recht in Rage.

„Ein Seil? Du nimmst das Haar eines edlen Pferdes damit du ein Seil drehen kannst? Ich fass es nicht! Haben wir nicht die fähigsten Elben, die die besten Elbenseile herstellen? Warum fragst du nicht einfach? Sicher bekommst du, das was du brauchst!"

Rhavan beobachtete die Elbin, wie sie sich immer mehr erboste und sein Herz schlug wie wild. Wie begehrenswert sie aussah, mit ihren geröteten Wangen und den blitzenden grauen Augen, die aussahen wie der Himmel vor einem Sommergewitter.

Er konnte nicht anders als Lanthiriel an sich heranzuziehen und sie zu küssen.

Die völlig überrumpelte Elbin erwiderte den Kuss, der so richtig zu sein schien.

Als sie sich atemlos trennten lächelte das Mädchen und schloss für kurze Zeit die Augen, da sie zu träumen glaubte.

Doch die Worte Rhavans holte sie in die Wirklichkeit.

„Ich nehme mir was ich will, ich frage nicht!", seine Stimme klang siegessicher und überheblich.

Lanthiriel sah ihn entsetzt an und schlug ihn mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht, drehte sich um und verschwand wortlos.

Er sollte ihre Tränen nicht sehen.

Rhavan blieb auf der Lichtung und sah dem, in seinen Augen, schönsten Geschöpf Ardas nach.

Er wusste nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte, warum er sie vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte.

War sie doch die Erfüllung seiner Träume.

tbc


	3. Annäherung

Soul to soul - by S.E.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien außer die Figuren, die ich erfunden hab

bzw. für mich erfunden wurden Rhavan und Lanthiriel

Rating: von PG 13 bis R wird alles vorkommen vom Fluff bis Gewalt

dieses Kapitel ist PG 13

Paring: Rhavan/Lanthiriel (omc/ofc)

Zeitlinie: Mitte 3. Zeitalter

Kapitel 2

Annäherung

„Du musst etwas höher zielen Lanthiriel! Etwas hö…..", verzweifelt schüttelte Haldir den Kopf. Der Pfeil verließ die Sehne und er wusste genau, dass das Geschoss niemals das Ziel erreichen würde.

Er landete im weichen Waldboden, direkt vor der Zielscheibe. Haldir zog den Pfeil aus der Erde und ging zu seiner Tochter.

„Du solltest langsam beginnen auf mich zu hören, sonst können wir das Ganze hier sein lassen! Willst du wirklich Bogenschießen lernen?", fragte der Hauptmann und betrachtete seine Tochter die zu Boden schaute.

„Ja _ada_, das will ich. Aber es ist so schwer! Warum sieht es so einfach auch, wenn du schießt, jedes Mal wenn du einen Pfeil loslässt, trifft er sein Ziel, egal wie weit es weg ist, wie abgelenkt du auch bist! Wie machst du das nur?"

„Ich hatte hundert Jahre Zeit für meine Ausbildung! Wie lange übst du jetzt?", fragte Haldir.

Lanthiriel sah auf und ließ ihren Blick zur Zielscheibe schweifen.

„Einen Monat!", gab sie kleinlaut zurück, „und ich habe nicht einmal die Scheibe getroffen, außer ich stand davor!"

Haldir lächelte, „du hast aus 30 Metern getroffen, jedes Mal. Die Zweitgeborenen sehen das schon als großes Können an!"

Die Elbin sah ihren Vater wütend an. „ICH BIN KEIN MENSCH!"

Der Hauptmann atmete tief durch. „Wirst du beenden was du begonnen hast?", fragte er sie und Lanthiriel nickte zaghaft.

„Wirst du auf mich hören und das tun was ich dir sage?"

„Ja _adar_!", antwortete die Tochter schuldbewusst.

„_Hên nin_, wenn du nicht von mir lernen willst, kannst du in die Ausbildung von Nordil gehen. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Ausbilder, der schon mir das Bogenschießen beibrachte. Aber er wird nicht so nachsichtig sein wie ich!"

Lanthiriel lächelte und trat an ihren Vater heran. Sie sah zu ihm auf und legte ihren liebsten _Ada_-hab-mich-lieb-Blick auf.

„Ich möchte es nur von dir lernen! Ich möchte alles nur von dir lernen _ada_! Ich bin nun erwachsen und kann selbst entscheiden was ich tun will. Aber bitte, bitte _ada_, lass mich Bogenschütze werden.

Ich will ja in keinen Krieg ziehen. Ich will bei der Jagd helfen, ich will in DEINE Fußstapfen treten. Ich will….."

„….es ist gut _tinun nin_. Ich tue es, aber ich werde keine Fehler durchgehen lassen. Ich werde dich solange antreiben bis du auch das Ziel triffst, ohne nachzudenken."

„Danke _ada_!" Völlig unelbisch hängte sich die junge Elbin an ihren Vater und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, die Haldir mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.

Das Training war hart und Haldir ein strenger Lehrer. Jeden Tag, nach seinem Dienst übte er mit seiner Tochter auf dem Übungsplatz das Bogenschießen, solange bis Lanthiriel todmüde ins Bett fiel und ohne Essen einschlief.

Etliche Male wollte sie schon aufgeben, doch diese Enttäuschung wollte sie ihrem Vater nicht geben. Zu oft hatte sie ihre Interessen in den letzten 100 Jahren gewechselt.

Sie wollte Weberin werden, um die feinsten Stoffe für edle Elbengewänder herzustellen. Dann wollte sie lieber Schneiderin werden um aus den edlen Elbenstoffen wunderschöne Gewänder zu nähen.

Doch schnell merkte sie, dass das nicht ihre Welt war und beschloss, dass ihr sowieso Metalle viel besser gefielen. So begann sie Schmuck herzustellen, doch die schwere Verarbeitung des Mithrils ließ sie schnell aufgeben und sie suchte ihre Freude in der Herstellung von Waffen, doch in der Schmiede wurde es ihr schnell zu laut und zu schmutzig.

Durch das Fehlen des Lichts der Sterne und der Sonne während sie in den Schmieden arbeitete, entdeckte die Elbin die Schönheit der Natur, ihre Liebe für die Pflanzen. So beschloss sie etwas im Freien machen zu wollen.

Sie ließ sich in Pflanzenkunde ausbilden und wollte sich um die Gärten des Lords und der Lady kümmern. Die Aufgabe erfüllte sie am längsten. Fast 30 Jahre kümmerte sie sich um die Blumen und Bäume des Gartens, zur Zufriedenheit Galadriels.

Doch auch dies wurde ihr schließlich zu langweilig und Haldir war dem Zusammenbruch nahe. Er zweifelte schon an seinen Fähigkeiten als Vater.

Lanthiriel beschloss schließlich in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters treten zu wollen und eine der Wachen zu werden.

Doch da ihr jegliche Vorkenntnisse gefehlt hatten, die als Vorrausetzung zur Aufnahme in die Ausbildungseinheit dienten, beschloss sie das Bogenschießen und den Schwertkampf bei ihrem Vater zu lernen.

„Jetzt versuche dich zu konzentrieren, für dich gibt es nichts anderes als deinen Bogen und das Ziel! SCHIESS!", wies Haldir seine Tochter an und Lanthiriel visierte die Zielscheibe an, atmete noch einmal ein und ließ die Sehne los.

Der Pfeil traf den äußeren Ring der Zielscheibe.

„Gut so, du musst nur….." Haldir drehte sich noch während er sprach um und sah den Soldaten seiner Einheit, der auf sie zukam.

„Hauptmann Haldir, ihr möchtet bitte unverzüglich zu Lord Celeborn kommen!"

Haldir nickte und trat zu seiner Tochter.

„_Hên nin_, übe noch eine zeitlang. Wir sehen uns bei Orophin!", sprach der Hauptmann und ging mit seinem Untergebenen zum Palasttalan.

Lanthiriel blieb zurück und schoss noch zwei Pfeile ab, die ebenfalls die Scheibe trafen.

Ihr Ergeiz wurde geweckt und sie legte alles in ihren nächsten Schuss.

Diesmal gelang es ihr sogar einen der inneren Kreise zu treffen.

„Es wird langsam!", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich und wirbelte herum.

„Was willst du?", sagte sie barsch und doch schlug ihr Herz bis zum Hals.

Rhavan war an einen Baum gelehnt und hielt seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Nichts, ich beobachte dich einfach nur beim Bogenschießen. Du hast wirklich einen sehr guten Lehrer."

Er stieß sich vom Baum ab und ging langsam auf Lanthiriel zu, wie ein Jäger, der sich seine Beute nähert.

Unbewusst ging die Elbin einige Schritte zurück, bis ein Baum ihren Rückzug beendete.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte sie schon leiser und sichtlich nervös.

Rhavan lächelte. „Du siehst verdammt verführerisch aus, wenn du so ängstlich bist!"

Lanthiriel wurde wütend.

„ICH BIN NICHT ÄNGSTLICH!"

Er hatte sie erreicht und strich ihr eine vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Nie fand er sie begehrenswerter als in diesem Augenblick und er hatte sie oft betrachtet.

Solange er sich in Lothlorien befand versucht er einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, war sie doch die Erfüllung seiner Träume – unerreichbare Träume, wie er sich sicher war.

Seit ihrem Zusammentreffen, vor über zweihundert Jahren, wünschte er sich nichts mehr als ihre Zuneigung zu erlangen, an mehr traute er sich nicht einmal zu denken.

Er ging eine ganze Zeit nach Bruchtal und versuchte sein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen.

Er fand in Lord Glorfindel einen Verbündeten und Mentor, der sich seiner annahm. Denn in Bruchtal hatte Rhavan ein noch schwereres Los, als Galadhrim unter den vielen Noldor.

Glorfindel als Vanya wusste, wie sich der junge Elb fühlte und griff ihm unter die Arme. Er gab Rhavan die Möglichkeit einer Ausbildung in den Stallungen Bruchtals.

Rhavan war davon nicht angetan, denn es war eine anstrengende Tätigkeit, die am Anfang im Misten der Ställe bestand.

Doch er hielt tapfer durch und ihm wurde nach wenigen Jahren die Pflege der Tiere mit anvertraut. Schließlich wurde er in die hohe Kunst der Pferdezucht eingeführt.

Seine rebellische Art hatte er sich zwar nicht abgewöhnt und versuchte noch immer so gut es ging aus gewohnten Pfaden auszubrechen, doch er versuchte nicht mehr sich und andere damit zu verletzen, sondern suchte nur neue Wege und wurde oft genug von Glorfindel auf den richtigen Pfad zurückgeholt.

Schließlich kehrte er, mit mulmigen Gefühlen zurück nach Lothlorien, zu seiner Mutter und zu der Person die er all die Jahre jede Nacht im Traum gesehen hatte.

Nun standen sich die beiden gegenüber. Rhavan streichelte mit seinem Handrücken über Lanthiriels Wange.

Die junge Elbin wollte die Hand weg schlagen, doch sie genoss seine Berührung viel zu sehr, um es beenden zu können. So gab sie sich ihm hin und schloss die Augen.

„Ich bin nicht ängstlich!", sagte sie ganz ruhig und begann langsam über seine Brust zu streichen.

„Warum bist du hier", fragte Lanthiriel und hob ihren Kopf um den Elben in die eisblauen Augen zu blicken.

Er sollte einmal in seinem Leben ehrlich sein, wünschte sich die Elbin.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Wahrheit hören willst! Ich weiß nicht ob ich die Wahrheit sagen kann. Lanthiriel…..Ich … ich war so dumm…Ich möchte das du weißt, dass ich dir niemals…."

Er stoppte und sah sich um.

„Es kommt jemand, verzeih mir!", flüsterte er und noch ehe Lanthiriel reagieren konnte spürte sie Rhavans Lippen auf den ihren.

Es schien als würde für einen Augenblick die Zeit stillstehen und die beiden Elben würden mit der Unendlichkeit verschmelzen.

Doch der Elb löste den Kuss, strich noch einmal über die Wange Lanthiriels und verschwand in den Wald.

Lanthiriel blieb bewegungslos zurück. Ihre Lippen brannten noch vom Kuss des Elben. Als ob sie es nicht glauben konnte strich sie mit ihren Fingerkuppen über ihren Mund.

Erst die Stimme ihres Onkels Orophin holte sie in die Realität zurück.

„Lanthiriel? Was tust du hier?", fragte Orophin und hob ihren Bogen auf, der neben ihr auf dem Boden lag.

„Ich, ich, ich trainiere Bogenschießen….", sagte sie geistesabwesend und nahm Orophin den Bogen ab.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist sicher nicht leicht das Ziel zu treffen, wenn man keinen Bogen hält!", stellte der Galadhrim fest und lächelte.

„Komm mach Schluss für heute, deine Tante wartet. Die Empfängnisfeier für deinen Vater willst du doch sicher nicht verpassen?"

Lanthiriel schüttelte den Kopf und begleitete Orophin in dessen Talan, in dem bereits alles vorbereitet war.

Den ganzen Weg blieb die junge Elbin stumm und hörte auch nicht zu, was ihr Onkel zu berichten hatte.

Ihre Gedanken lagen einzig und allein bei diesem dunkelhaarigen, ungehobelten Elben, der so anders wirkte, als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung.

Rhavan schlich durchs Unterholz und versucht in eine andere Richtung zu gehen, als die, aus der er die Schritte hörte.

Doch nach kurzer Zeit, baute sich vor ihm einer der Wachen auf, der aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien.

„Ah..ähm..Hauptmann..Rúmil!", begrüßte Rhavan den Soldaten, der vor ihm stand.

„Schöner Tag heute! ….. Keine Orks zum Jagen gefunden? Oder Zwerge?"

Er setze sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, doch Rúmil verzog keine Miene. Er hob lediglich eine Augenbraue.

„Wenn du ihr noch einmal zu nahe kommst, wirst du den Rest deines Lebens in den Gruben von Moria verbringen, denn ich werde dich eigenhändig dort hineinwerfen!", sagte Rúmil völlig ruhig und Rhavan versuchte ebenso ruhig zu antworten.

„Es mag Euch zwar nicht so erscheinen, aber was Lanthiriel und ich tun, ist einzig und allein unsere Angelegenheit. Nun, wenn Ihr mich entschuldigt! Ich habe noch Arbeit zu erledigen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte sich Rhavan um und ging fort, schnell, aber ohne hastig zu wirken.

Er hörte Rúmil hinter sich sprechen: „Es mag zwar nicht meine Angelegenheit sein, ihr mögt erwachsen sein. Aber ich garantiere dir, wenn Haldir erfährt, dass du dich an seiner Tochter vergreifst, wirst du den Rest der Ewigkeit ohne deinen Schwanz verbringen!"

Rhavan blieb stehen, die harschen Worte, der normalerweise so überlegten Elben, ließ ihn innehalten.

Er drehte sich noch einmal um, sah in das wutverzerrte Gesicht der Wache, wollte etwas entgegnen, besann sich jedoch und verschwand wortlos zu den Stallungen des Lords.

Lanthiriel saß an der großen Tafel, an dem alle Familienmitglieder Platz hatten. Sie saß neben ihrem Vater. Rúmil und Orophin saßen ihnen gegenüber und die Gemahlin Orophins und dessen Sohn saßen neben Rúmil.

Lanthiriel stocherte im Essen herum und war tief in Gedanken, als die Stimme Rúmils sie hellhörig werden ließ, denn der Name Rhavan fiel.

„Er hat was getan?", fragte Haldir und sah zu seiner Tochter.

„Er ist ihr verdammt nahe gekommen!", entgegnete Rúmil und nahm ein großes Stück Fleisch auf seine Gabel.

Haldir legte sein Besteck wütend auf den Tisch, so dass es laut klapperte.

„Ich werde diesem Nichtsnutz in seine Schranken weisen", sagte er wütend und wollte aufstehen.

Doch Lanthiriel hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„_Ada_, nein! Er hat nichts getan! Was soll das hier? Ist es nicht alleine an mir zu entscheiden ob ich Hilfe brauche?" Wut stieg in ihr auf und die Elbin fuhr erbost hoch.

Haldir versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„_Hên„ nin,_ du weißt doch gar nicht was gut für dich ist! Er ist es nicht, er ist ein Nichtsnutz, einer der nur Unglück über dich bringt!"

Die Worte machten Lanthiriel natürlich noch wütender und sie flüchtete aus dem Talan.

„Ihr wisst doch gar nichts, ich verachte euch alle! Ihr verbohrten, engstirnigen, eingebildeten, hochnäsigen……..Elben! Ihr kotzt mich an! Mich seht ihr nie wieder!", schrie sie und verschwand, so schnell sie konnte die Treppe hinunter, hinein in den Wald.

Sie rannte stundenlang, ohne verfolgt zu werden, ohne aufgehalten zu werden und ohne nachzudenken. Sie wurde immer weiter vorwärts gedrängt, durch den Gedanken, dass sie niemand vermisste, niemand folgte ihr, niemand scherte sich um sie.

Sie rannte bis sie an die Grenzen des Waldes kam, die das Ende der Sicherheit bedeuteten. Doch es war ihr gleich, lieber wollte sie von Orks zerfleischt werden, als zu ihrer Familie zurückzugehen und so trat sie aus dem schützenden Kreis Galadriels Ringes hinaus.

tbc


	4. Abschied

Soul to soul - by S.E.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien außer die Figuren, die ich erfunden hab

bzw. für mich erfunden wurden Rhavan und Lanthiriel

Rating:R wegen Sex…und fluff

Paring:Rhavan/Lanthiriel (omc/ofc)

Zeitlinie:Mitte 3. Zeitalter

Danke an meinen Muserich fdg

Bussi an Seni, Eichen und Lion

* * *

Kapitel 4

Abschied

Entsetzt sah Lanthiriel wie Rhavan im Wald verschwand. Wie konnte er nur daran denken von hier fort zugehen. Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach alleine lassen und dann auch noch als Krieger seine Zeit verbringen, wusste er nicht wie gefährlich das war?

Die Elbin bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihr Vater mit ihr sprach, zu sehr war sie von den Ereignissen gefangen. Erst als Haldir seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte kam sie zu sich und sah ihren Vater an.

„Kleines komm jetzt, der Heiler wartet auf dich!", stellte der Hauptmann fest und trug seine Tochter fort, ohne dass sie sich wehrte.

Benommen lag sie in ihrem Bett. Der Heiler hatte ihr einen beruhigenden Tee verabreicht und anschließend ihre Wunden versorgt.

Lanthiriel ließ ihre Gedanken kreisen. Sie schloss die Augen und die Geschehnisse des Tages traten wieder an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins.

Die Orks waren nicht gerade sanft mit ihr umgegangen, hatten die Elbin in die Höhle gezerrt, so dass sie mehrmals stolperte und zu Boden fiel. Sie bekam einen Schlag eines Stocks zu spüren wenn sie nicht schnell genug lief. Immer wieder fielen ihre Blicke auf Rhavan, der über der Schulter eines der Orks hing, leblos, als sei es nur noch eine seelenlose Hülle.

Eingeschüchtert von den Schlägen wagte sie es nicht seinen Namen zu rufen und kurz nach dem sie die Höhle betreten hatten wurden die beiden getrennt.

Man brachte Lanthiriel in eine Kammer während Rhavan weiter geschleppt wurde.

Die junge Elbin wurde an einem eisernen Ring gefesselt, der an der Höhlenwand eingelassen war.

Völlig verängstigt beobachtete sie die Orks die allerhand Werkzeug auf einem Tisch ausbreiteten.

Wildeste Fantasien breiteten sich im Kopf der Elbin aus. Sie rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten.

Doch stattdessen wurde sie alleine gelassen. Es kam ihr wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor, bis zwei Orks ihre Kammer betraten und sie in sehr schlechtem Sindarin ansprachen.

Sie wollten von ihr irgendwelche strategische Informationen haben über den Wald und seine Wachen und Lanthirel beteuerte ihre Unwissenheit. Doch die Orks glaubten ihr nicht und begannen sie zu schlagen, immer und immer wieder, bis sie in Ohnmacht fiel.

Diese Prozedur fuhren die Peiniger einige Male durch bis sie schließlich die junge Elbin fort schleiften und sie endlich Rhavan sah, der sofort versuchte sich und die Elbin zu befreien. Mit Hilfe Haldirs wurde der Versuch schließlich mit Erfolg gekrönt.

Lanthiriel erholte sich schnell von den Erlebnissen mit den Orks. Ihre leichten Verletzungen waren schnell verheilt und Rhavan besuchte sie jeden Tag.

Sobald er wusste, dass Haldir seinen Dienst antrat kam er in ihren Talan und sie saßen schweigend beisammen. Keiner traute sich über die Zukunft zu sprechen und je näher der Tag kam, an dem Rhavan seine Ausbildung begann, desto trauriger wurde Lanthiriel.

Sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander, hielten ihre Hände, küssten sich, immer darauf achtend, dass sie niemand beobachten konnte.

Rhavan wollte jeder Konfrontation mit Haldir aus dem Weg gehen, dem er Tage zuvor noch hoch und heilig versprochen hatte Lanthiriel nicht mehr zu sehen.

Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen die Elbin nicht mehr zu beachten. Sie aus seinem Leben zu verbannen, doch schon am nächsten Tag war die Sehnsucht nach ihr derart hoch, dass er all seine Vorsätze über den Haufen warf und sie aufsuchte, wie ein Dieb in der Nacht zu ihr schlich.

Erst mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen und Herzklopfen, doch dank der leuchtenden Augen Lanthiriels kam er gerne wieder.

Sie liebten einander und wieso sollten sie ihre Liebe nicht leben? Er fragte sich dies immer und immer wieder. Doch Rhavan war sich sicher, dass Haldir so schnell nicht aufgeben würde und ihnen das Leben schwer würde, solange er dem Vater seiner Geliebten nicht davon überzeugen konnte, dass er es wert war.

Am Vorabend seiner Abreise saßen sie zusammen am Tisch in Lanthiriels Talan. Die Elbin hatte ihren Kopf auf den Schoß Rhanvans gelegt und er strich ihr sanft über das lange Haar, spielte verträumt mit einer ihrer Strähnen.

Plötzlich schreckte Lanthiriel auf, sie hören Schritte. Jemand kam die Treppen zum Talan hinauf. Rhavan sprang auf und ging in den Schlafraum.

Es gelang ihm gerade noch hinter der Tür zu verschwinden als Haldir eintrat.

„_Ada_! So früh zurück!", fragte Lanthiriel und versuchte ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Haldir sah sich kurz misstrauisch um, lächelte dann aber seine Tochter an.

„_Hên nin,_ ich habe noch einiges zu Erledigen. Ich werde morgen meinen Dienst an den Nordgrenzen antreten und die neuen Rekruten mitnehmen. Sag, möchtest du mit mir heute zu Abend essen?", fragte Haldir und Lanthiriel hätte ihn am liebsten von ihrem Baum geworfen, doch sie atmete nur tief durch und nickte.

„Ja _ada_, ich komme gleich. Lass mich nur noch etwas anderes anziehen. Ich komme nach!"

Zufrieden nickte der Hauptmann und gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Beeil dich!"

Nachdem er gegangen war ging Lanthiriel in ihren Schlafraum und sah nach Rhavan, der noch immer hinter der Tür stand und sie resigniert ansah.

„Das macht er mit Absicht! Er will nicht, dass wir unsere letzte Nacht gemeinsam verbringen. Was denkt er denn? Ich bin keine kleine Elbin mehr! Ich bin erwachsen und das nicht erst seit hundert Jahren!"

Wut machte sich in ihr breit, doch Rhavan nahm sie in seine starken Arme.

„Er meint es nur gut!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Doch Lanthiriel wollte nicht ruhig werden.

„Nimm ihn auch noch in Schutz! IHR ELBEN, seid doch alle gleich!" Ihre Augen blitzten, doch Rhavan küsste sie und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Schließlich beruhigte sich die Elbin und lächelte.

„Ich werde jetzt essen gehen und wir treffen uns anschließend an „unserem" See. Wir werden uns den letzten Abend nicht verderben lassen!", stellte Lanthiriel fest und küsste ihren Geliebten.

„Bleib bis ich bei _ada _bin!", hauchte sie ihm noch mal ins Ohr und verschwand zum Abendessen mit ihrem Vater.

Während Rhavan ungesehen aus dem Talan verschwand und am See auf Lanthiriel wartete, aß die Elbin mit ihrem Vater zu Abend.

„Kleines wolltest du dich nicht umziehen?", fragte Haldir misstrauisch und Lanthiriel lächelte verschämt.

„Ja, stimmt. Ich hab es mir anders überlegt. Ich fühle mich eigentlich ganz wohl in dem Kleid."

Sie gab ihrem Vater schnell einen Kuss und lächelte ihn an. „Ich wollte doch schnell zu dir! Ich will heute früh zu Bett, damit ich morgen zum Abschied winken kann, noch bevor ich in den Garten gehe!"

Haldir gab sich damit zufrieden und so verbrachten die beiden das Abendessen gemeinsam und sobald es möglich war zu gehen, ohne dass ihr Vater misstrauisch würde, verließ die Elbin Haldir und ging auf direktem Weg zum See.

Als Rhavan sie kommen sah, lief er ihr entgegen und nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie innig.

„Oh die Zeit wollte gar nicht vorbei gehen. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich künftig ohne dich leben soll!"

„Warum willst du mich alleine lassen? Ich dachte du magst mich!" Lanthiriel blickte zu Boden, denn sie wagte es nicht Rhavan in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich dachte du liebst mich sogar!", flüsterte sie und heiße Tränen flossen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

Die Elbin wandte sich ab, damit Rhavan die Tränen nicht sehen konnte.

Doch der Elb hielt Lanthiriel an der Schulter fest, drehte sie vorsichtig zu sich, hob ihr Kinn an und wischte die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Meine liebster Sternenglanz, ich muss gehen, versteh mich bitte. Ich muss gehen, WEIL ich dich liebe. Weil ich dich mehr als alles andere auf _arda_ liebe. Ich möchte, dass du mich ungezwungen lieben kannst. Ich möchte, dass dein Vater mit unserer Verbindung einverstanden ist. Er soll uns nicht länger Steine in den Weg legen. Ich will mit dir den Bund eingehen. Es sind nur fünf Jahre die wir getrennt sein werden. Danach haben wir die Ewigkeit für uns! Wir haben uns schon größere Zeitabschnitte nicht gesehen!", versuchte Rhavan sie zu beruhigen.

„Da hab ich dich auch noch nicht geliebt!", antwortete die Elbin und noch immer war ihre Stimme fast nur ein Wispern.

Rhavan lächelte und nahm Lanthiriel fest in seine Arme. Anfangs sträubte sich die Elbin noch, doch schnell gab sie auf und genoss einfach die Nähe ihres Geliebten.

Sanft strich er ihr über das silberblonde Haar. „Wir bleiben in Kontakt, ich werde dir schreiben. So oft es mein Dienst erlaubt! Ich werde dich tief in meinem Herzen tragen und mich immer an deinen Duft erinnern."

„Du wirst mir fehlen!", sagte Lanthiriel weinend und Rhavan küsste jede Träne aus ihrem Gesicht, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen und ein Kuss begann, der nicht enden wollte.

Der Kuss wandelte sich von einer Berührung der Lippen zur Bekundung tiefer Liebe zu einem leidenschaftlichen Spiel der Zungen.

Die beiden Elben gingen in die Knie und landeten gemeinsam im weichen Gras des Seeufers.

Dabei trennen sich ihre Lippen erst, als ihre Lungen nach Luft schrieen.

Lächelnd strich Lanthiriel ihrem dunkelhaarigen Elben eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Liebe mich, liebe mich jetzt und hier. Lass es in meine Erinnerungen eingehen, damit ich ein schönes Erlebnis mehr habe, das mich in einsamen Nächten wärmen kann!"

Der junge Elb war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Seine Kehle war trocken und nur eine Art Brummen verließ seinen Mund.

Lanthiriel lächelte, ob des überraschten Gesichtsaudrucks Rhavans. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und ein inniger Kuss folgte.

Ihre Hände begannen den Körper des anderen zu erforschen, Täler, Berge, weite Ebenen gab es zu entdecken.

Langsam glitt Rhavans Hand unter das Kleid Lanthiriels und er schob es höher, während er ihre Schenkel streichelte.

Der schwerer werdende Atem der Elbin hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut, denn er streifte den Nacken des Elben.

Als seine Hand bei seiner Wanderschaft ihr blondes Dreieck erreichte konnte Rhavan nicht mehr anders, als seine Finger über ihre Blüte gleiten zu lassen.

Ihm wurde heiß, als er spürte wie sehr Lanthiriels Blütenblätter bereits mit dem Tau der Lust benetzt waren.

Die Elbin drängte sich Rhavan entgegen, genoss die Berührung und hatte nur den Wunsch mehr und mehr von ihrem Geliebten zu spüren.

Sie setzte sich auf, küsste Rhavan und zog ihr Kleid über den Kopf hinweg aus. Achtlos ließ sie es fallen, schloss die Augen um das Gefühl des Windes auf ihrer nackten Haut noch besser genießen zu können.

Rhavan betrachtete Lanthiriel genau, ihre ebenmäßige helle Haut, der flache Bauch, die wohlgeformten Brüste, die ihn geradezu einluden sie zu küssen, zu necken, zu verwöhnen.

Langsam beugte sich Rhavan zu Lanthiriel und legte sie sanft zurück in das Gras. Er küsste sie und ließ seine Lippen auf Wanderschaft. Er nippte an ihrem Hals und Nacken und eine wohlige Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus. Er leckte und knabberte an ihrer Ohrspitze und Lanthiriel stöhnte lustvoll auf.

Rhavan ließ seine Lippen weiter auf Wanderschaft gehen und seine Hände hielten währenddessen ihre fest. Er liebkoste ihre Schulter, ihr Schlüsselbein und erreichte schließlich ihre Brüste, deren Warzen bereits aufgerichtet nur darauf warteten berührt zu werden.

Der Elb tat nichts lieber als das und leckte erst mit seiner Zungenspitze darüber, dann küsste er sie, während Lanthiriel ihre Hände befreite und ihre Finger in seine Schulter vergrub.

Fordernder wurde sein Verlangen und Rhavan knabberte und saugte an Lanthiriels Brüste, wechselte die Knospen, damit sich beide gleich wohl fühlen konnten.

Seine nun freie Hand ließ er über ihren Bauch gleiten. Streichelte ihren Bauch, tauchte in ihren Bauchnabel ein und fand schnell wieder das blonde Nest aus Locken, das seiner Berührung geradezu entgegen zu drängen schien.

Er ließ seinen Finger sanft über ihre Blüte gleiten. Er hielt sich zurück, denn der Drang sich in sie zu versenken war unendlich groß.

Ganz sachte öffnete er die Blütenblätter deren Nektar seinen Finger bedeckte. Er berührte ihre Knospe und Lanthiriel drängte sich ihm entgegen, sie hob ihr Becken an und stöhnte seinen Namen.

Langsam ließ er seinen Finger in ihren Blütenkelch verschwinden. Tief drang er in sie ein und er hatte nur noch den Wunsch ihren Nektar schmecken zu dürfen.

Seine Lippen wanderten weiter hinunter, über den Bauch, tauchte seine Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel ein und erreichte schließlich seine Hand.

Wie von selbst öffnete Lanthiriel ihre Beine, so dass Rhavan das Ziel seiner Begierde leichter erreichen konnte. Er kniete sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und beugte sich hinunter und begann mit seiner Zunge den Nektar ihrer Lust zu sammeln. Er fand schnell ihre Knospe und leckte, knabberte und saugte daran.

Lanthiriels Atem kam nur noch stoßweise, es verließen nur noch Wortfetzen ihren Mund und ihre Hände vergruben sich in den dunklen Haaren Rhavans.

Die Leggins wurden dem Elben zu eng und er hatte den Wunsch endlich mit dem ganzen Körper seine Geliebte spüren zu können und so streifte er in Windeseile seine Hose ab und zerrte seine Tunika vom Leib.

Lanthiriel beobachtete ihn mit halbgeöffneten Lider, ihre Augen waren in ihrer Lust dunkler als gewöhnlich, fast so dunkel wie eine Gewitterwolke im Sommer.

Sein steil aufgerichtetes Schwert sehnte sich danach Erfüllung zu finden und als Zeichen seiner Lust traten schon die ersten Tropfen seiner Leidenschaft hervor.

„Rhavan bitte!", bat Lanthiriel und sah ihn flehend an. Der Elb beugte sich über sie, nahm ihre Knie in die Hände und betrachtete die Blüte, die ihre Blätter weit geöffnet hatte, als ob sie ihn einladen würden.

Er positionierte die Spitze seines Schaftes vor ihrem geheimen Eingang und drang langsam in sie ein.

Als er sich ganz in sie versenkt hatte hielt er inne, seine Erregung stieg ins Unermessliche und er musste sich zurückhalten um nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen.

Lanthiriel warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf.

Langsam begann Rhavan in einem langsamen Rhythmus in sie zu stoßen, wurde immer schneller und tiefer. Er ließ ihre Knie los und beugte sich über die Elbin. Lanthiriel schlang sofort ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in seinen Schultern und es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte sie wie die Woge des Höhepunktes auf sie zurollte. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß führte Rhavan seine Geliebte zu den Sternen und ihr erlösender Schrei erstickte, während sie in seine Schulter biss.

Trotz des Schmerzes dauerte es nur Augenblicke, bis auch Rhavan seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und er seinen Samen ins sie ergoss.

Erschöpft und unendlich glücklich brach er über Lanthiriel zusammen und eng umschlungen blieben sie eine ganze zeitlang liegen.

Rhavan streichelte verträumt Lanthiriels Haar und die Elbin spielte mit einer schwarzen Strähne des Elben.

„Ich liebe dich Rhavan! Egal was geschehen wird, ich werde auf dich warten!", hauchte Lanthiriel ihrem wilden Mann ins Ohr und erhielt dafür einen liebenvollen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich Lanthiriel, mehr als alles andere auf _arda_. Ich werde dich wie einen Schatz in meinem Herzen tragen bis wir uns wieder sehen."

Ein Geräusch ließ die beiden aufschrecken und Lanthiriel wollte sofort fliehen. Nicht noch einmal sollten die Orks sie gefangen nehmen.

tbc


End file.
